Le suivant
by Emy64
Summary: Après une succession de trahisons aux répressions sanglantes, le général Héphaïstion sur ce qu'il adviendra de lui, s'il sera le prochain à subir la colère du roi. SLASH


Titre : Le suivant

Pairing : Héphaïstion/Alexandre

Disclaimars : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre : slash

* * *

La nuit était noire, et fraiche. Le ciel étoilé était à lui seul un spectacle divin, mais Héphaïstion ne s'y intéressait pas. Ce n'était pas ces astres, aussi beaux soient-ils, qui lui donneraient les réponses à ses questions.

Il était venu sur cette colline reculée de Babylone, se percher sur une pierre assez haute, pour voir le soleil se coucher. Et, suivant une logique qui n'était plus à faire, le soleil s'était couché. Mais Héphaïstion était resté là…

Assis sur une roche d'aspect assez friable, il ne craignait pas vraiment le froid. Il s'était emmitouflé dans un manteau noir d'une étoffe épaisse mais confortable, resserrée au niveau de sa taille par une large ceinture rouge. Ses jambes étaient préservées de l'air ambiant par un bas tout aussi noir, vêtement dont les Perses semblaient raffoler. Il les comprenait. C'était bien plus pratique que les toges macédoniennes.

Mais ce n'était pas pour songer à ces différences culturelles qu'Héphaïstion était venu se percher là. Il était soucieux depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait oppressé. Le climat dans lequel il vivait dégradait ses nuits, n'épargnant pas une seule seconde ses nerfs. La nuit vide, noire et étouffante était la projection parfaite de ce qu'il gardait en lui. Parce qu'il s'y était habitué, résigné, cette atmosphère lui était presque agréable, parce que coutumière. Il ne faisait qu'un avec la nuit.

Des sabots foulèrent le sol, brisant l'harmonie qui régnait jusque là. Héphaïstion n'eut pas besoin de bouger pour connaître l'identité du cavalier. Il lui suffisait de reconnaitre la démarche de la monture. Et justement, il avait suffisamment côtoyé celle-ci pour la reconnaître. Il l'avait déjà montée, une poignée de fois, et pansée aussi. Il avait galopé aux côtés de cette monture, sur son propre compagnon équestre. C'était un cheval nerveux, qui contenait sa force sans pour autant la museler. C'était un cheval digne d'un grand homme : c'était Bucéphale.

Soupirant, Héphaïstion se releva, le corps un peu raide après ces heures de parfaite immobilité, et descendit de son perchoir avec sa grâce et son agilité naturelle. Il fut à peine à terre que déjà Alexandre était devant lui, délaissant son cheval sans même l'attacher puisqu'il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Dans la seconde suivante Héphaïstion heurtait violemment le torse musclé de son roi, ligoté par les bras de ce dernier.

_ Que fais-tu là, seul ?s'étonna Alexandre. J'ai demandé après toi mais personne ne savait où tu étais. J'ai passé des heures entières à te chercher !

Son général se défit de ses bras, le visage vide d'émotion. Il se sentait creux, agressé dans sa quiétude et son silence par cette présence qu'il était venu à redouter. Il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir être seul nulle part, ce qui le rendait vulnérable…

_ Je médite, répondit Héphaïstion presque tristement.

Le roi suivit son camarade en le voyant faire quelques pas pour finalement amorcer une descente de la colline, sans précipitation, sans réelle détermination. Cependant, lorsque le fils de Zeus passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami, craignant qu'il puisse prendre froid, Héphaïstion s'écarta. Il ne voulait pas de ces gestes automatiques, destinés à n'importe quel homme, et qui confortait l'individu cible dans l'idée qu'il avait une importance aux yeux du souverain. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade à ses yeux. Un jour ami, l'autre ennemi… C'était un jeu mortel, et il ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège comme tant d'autres avant lui.

Seulement le roi n'accepta pas ce rejet avec la nonchalance de son général. Il voulait des explications, et l'arrêta dans sa marche pour les obtenir.

_ Quel mal te ronge mon tendre Héphaïstion ? Quel est ce trouble qui t'agite depuis quelques jours ? Tu es si loin de moi…

Le châtain soupira une nouvelle fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alexandre. Les yeux envoutants qu'il tourna vers son souverain étaient vides de l'étincelle habituelle qui y brillait, de cette joie si communicative. Ils étaient juste las, et profondément fatigués. Certainement était-ce le juste retour après avoir mené toute une existence dédiée à la guerre, à la politique, à la vie de la cour… Tous comme autant de pièges mortels…

_ Je me demande juste si je serais le prochain…, finit par répondre l'homme le plus important du royaume après le roi lui-même.

L'incompréhension du roi était palpable, et ce malgré l'indifférence que semblait manifester Héphaïstion à l'égard de toutes choses. Aussi, il précisa sa pensée, d'une voix morne, déjà résignée.

_ Cleytos, Philotas… Des personnes qui t'étaient proches… Nous avons grandi auprès de Philotas, et Cleytos nous a appris à nous battre… Pourtant ils sont morts, sous tes actes ou commandements. Alors je me demande qui sera le prochain. Moi ou un autre…

Le roi recula d'un pas sous l'intensité du reproche, mais Héphaïstion ne s'en émouvait pas. Loin de se concentrer sur lui, il laissa son regard errer sur l'immensité étoilée, laissant le roi gérer à sa guise sa toute récente réflexion. La réaction ne tarda pas à arriver. Héphaïstion fut obligé de reporter son regard sur le visage royal lorsque les mains d'Alexandre le guidèrent en ce sens, ne le libérant pas même quand il fut emprisonné dans ses yeux. Le général ne comprit pas la douceur de son camarade, quand celui-ci aurait dû être furieux. Son sourire et les caresses qu'il prodiguait à ses joues de ses pouces n'étaient pas cohérents avec la gravité de la conversation en cours.

_ Tu ne seras pas le suivant Héphaïstion, lui promit-il.

Héphaïstion le regarda sans réagir, sans sourire. Il se contenta de le regarder. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait plus y croire… Tant de serments, tant de paroles, tant de mensonges. Il en avait assez.

_ Tu ne seras pas le suivant parce que tu es l'unique.

Cette fois Héphaïstion ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Cette phrase était ridicule, elle n'avait aucun sens. Le sourire qu'afficha Alexandre en percevant cette fissure dans sa froideur lui fut détestable. Le roi continua sur sa lancée, ses mains toujours fixées sur son visage.

_ Je tenais à nos anciens amis, mais j'en ai d'autres, tant d'autres, et des bien plus loyaux. Leur perte est regrettable mais elle était nécessaire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les loups dormir avec nos moutons.

Cet adage n'inspira aucune émotion au général, pas même l'envie de débattre sur l'exécution de leurs deux anciens amis. Il n'était pas plus convaincu qu'avant. Il voulut détourner le regard pour observer les points lumineux, mais Alexandre ne l'y autorisa pas. Le forçant à rester en place, son regard ancré dans le sien, le roi approcha son visage de celui d'Héphaïstion, baissant la voix. Cette proximité excessive et pourtant habituelle ne plaisait pas au général qui se sentait décidément d'une humeur exécrable. Il avait été trop déçu, trop trahit, et il ne le supporterait plus. Alors cette atmosphère de confidence l'irritait encore plus que la sensation d'être pris au piège.

_ Mais toi Héphaïstion, je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi. Tu pourrais me trahir sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse te toucher, te faire du mal. Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à te tuer. Tu pourrais me plonger un poignard dans le cœur, je mourrais avec le sourire parce que tu serais le dernier être que j'aurais vu… Tu es le seul que j'aime Héphaïstion. Sans toi tout ça n'a aucun sens.

L'armure du général se craquela à ces mots qui s'insinuaient en lui bien plus que nécessaire. C'était toute sa détermination qui vacillait… Pourtant il tînt bon. Combien de fois Alexandre l'avait-il assimilé à ce verbe « aimer » ? Quel sens lui donnait-il au final ? Alors non. Il ne voulait pas se laisser atteindre par ces belles paroles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y croire sottement.

_ Je prie les dieux pour mourir avant toi, parce que je ne supporterais pas une vie sans toi, poursuivit inlassablement le roi dont les yeux s'humidifiaient.

Cette évocation de la mort fut la gifle qui arracha Héphaïstion de son état second, de son indifférence. Il s'agissait de propos graves, aux lourdes conséquences. Il n'aimait pas ces serments, ces sortes de pactes de suicide !

_ Alexandre, je t'en prie, ne dis pas…

Le châtain ne put pas en dire davantage, le pouce du roi étant venu se poser sur ses lèvres rendues fraiches par l'air ambiant. Cette fois bizarrement il ne se sentit pas brimé. Il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était le blond qui était prisonnier d'émotions fortes. Pour une fois il avait l'impression d'être à égalité avec son roi : un simple mortel avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses.

_ Chut… Ne dis rien mon tendre Patrocle…, le supplia le prétendu fils de Zeus.

Héphaïstion échangea avec son souverain un regard d'une intensité qu'ils avaient déjà tant expérimentée mais à laquelle ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à s'habituer. Pétrifié, celui qui avait depuis quelques jours perdu la foi en la valeur de son ami d'enfance vit ce dernier s'avancer le plus lentement possible vers ses lèvres. Il ne chercha pas à fuir, à se débattre. L'aurait-il fait, les mains d'Alexandre l'auraient retenu… Mais avait-il vraiment envie d'y échapper ? Il en doutait sérieusement…

Alexandre s'arrêta pourtant à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son général, étonnant celui-ci qui chercha dans ses yeux une explication. L'étincelle tendre qu'il y trouva l'incita au calme, à profiter de l'instant. Aussi il fit de son mieux pour détendre ses muscles, galvanisé par ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. A l'instant où il abandonna la lutte vaine contre le blond à travers le refus de croire en ses promesses, il fut agressé par les sensations. L'air frais et la légère brise qui mouvaient ses cheveux, qui venaient ainsi chatouiller de leurs pointes la base de son cou, les mains fraiches et douces de son compagnon sur ses joues, son souffle chaud qui venait s'échouer sur ses lèvres…

Finalement ce fut Héphaïstion qui combla la distance maigre et pourtant insupportable qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Le baiser n'honora en rien Dionysos. C'était un baiser chaste, plein de respect et d'amour, mais aussi d'amitié et de loyauté. C'était la délivrance temporaire à ce manque viscéral qu'ils avaient toujours ressenti, et tous deux s'en retrouvèrent chamboulés, essoufflés…

Bien que le baiser ne fut pas langoureux ni enflammé, les deux amis d'enfance en sortir haletants. Alexandre serra alors son compagnon confus de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager était fort, singulier aussi, mais Héphaïstion n'en était pas plus avancé. Comment devait-il l'interpréter ? Il était perdu, et s'accrochait à son roi dans l'espoir fou de ne pas sombrer, de ne pas se noyer. Si seulement la terre pouvait s'arrêter de trembler si violemment sous ses pieds… Ou peut-être étaient-ce ses genoux qui l'abandonnaient lâchement ? Et Alexandre qui ne lui donnait pas le moindre répit…

_ Partager tes journées ne m'est plus suffisant, murmura le blond en caressant les cheveux de son général. J'ai besoin de plus, de tellement plus… Tu ignores à quel point il m'est douloureux de te voir t'isoler, ou juste t'éloigner de moi. J'aimerais tant connaître tes pensées à la secondes où tu les formules, je voudrais ne faire qu'un avec toi pour que cette frustration constante disparaisse… Je suis tombé amoureux de ton esprit, de ton âme, dès notre première lutte. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Héphaïstion. Tu es unique. Je ne peux pas me défaire de toi sans provoquer mon trépas. Demande-moi absolument tout ce que tu voudras, je m'emploierai à combler le moindre de tes désirs… Je suis prêt à tout pour te rendre heureux, et obtenir de toi ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Ne doute jamais de cela Héphaïstion…

Héphaïstion fut ému par cette déclaration, au point d'en perdre la voix. Il abandonna définitivement la lutte. Après tout, peu lui importait d'être exécuté par Alexandre en personne. Si l'évènement venait à se produire, il serait plus que salutaire, parce qu'il signerait la fin de l'amitié du roi pour lui, et il n'avait vécu que pour ça…

Animée d'une volonté qui leur était propre, les larmes d'Héphaïstion fuirent les yeux de ce dernier. Alexandre déposa un baiser sur le front de son général et caressa ses joues pour en essuyer les larmes.

_ Pourquoi suis-je privé de tes sourires ?s'attrista Alexandre. Gardes-tu un tel ressentiment à mon égard ?

Le général se rendit compte que malgré sa volonté, il n'y parvenait pas. La fatigue des jours passés et des doutes lui tombait lourdement dessus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'allonger la même, sur le sol, et fermer les yeux pour s'endormir enfin du sommeil paisible qu'il avait recherché sans le trouver dernièrement.

_ J'ai besoin de sommeil…, bâilla Héphaïstion en se détournant de son compagnon avant de venir nicher sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Alors viens dormir avec moi !proposa dans la seconde le roi. J'ai le lit le plus confortable du palais !

Cet argument fit rire Héphaïstion, entrainant par la même occasion le sourire du fils de Zeus. Avoir extorqué un sourire, même fatigué, à son général le rendait euphorique. L'étincelle d'amusement qui habitait les prunelles céruléennes du châtain répondait à celle fière dans les yeux de son roi. Pourtant ce dernier déchanta assez vite.

_ Je pensais que tu serais venu le tester avec moi la nuit de notre arrivée à Babylone, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait…, se rappela-t-il tristement.

_ Peut-être étais-je fatigué ?se justifia ironiquement son général.

_ Mais je ne demande pas mieux qu'à te laisser dormir dans mes bras… Tu sais Héphaïstion, tu es la plus belle créature qui ait croisé mon chemin, mais je te respecte pour tout ce que tu es, et ça ne se résume pas à ton corps… aussi délicieux soit-il…

La réflexion fit rougir le châtain, le troublant d'autant plus quant aux intentions de son roi. Les messages étaient contradictoires. Il disait le désirer mais ne pas vouloir le posséder ? C'était dépourvu de sens… Alexandre s'empressa de s'expliquer devant le trouble de son ami.

_ Ce que je veux te dire mon tendre Héphaïstion, c'est que je ne t'invite pas dans mes quartiers en tant qu'amant. C'est insultant pour toi. Tu es mon compagnon, et je me contenterai de ce que tu voudras bien me donner, sans jamais t'en réclamer davantage.

Attendri par tant de douceur et de prévenance, Héphaïstion frotta son nez contre celui de son aimé. Il avait envie de lui dérober un baiser, mais il savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Ce serait dégrader la déclaration de son roi que de lui privilégier ses lèvres, aussi tentantes soient-elles. Et la fatigue lui pesait toujours autant… Il rêvait de pouvoir enfin s'allonger dans ces bras accueillants pour s'y assoupir.

_ Tous ces mots sont bien beaux mon Alexandre, mais en attendant nous n'évaluons pas le confort de ce lit que tu estimes tant. Peut-être veux-tu gagner du temps parce qu'il n'en est rien et que tu espères que j'oublierai tes propos à ce sujet ?le taquina-t-il dans l'espoir de faire avancer la situation.

Le ton espiègle du général donna du baume au cœur du blond qui lui adressa alors son plus beau sourire. Les deux amis partagèrent un moment complice, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se retrouvant enfin après des années trop sérieuses, trop graves…

_ Je suis prêt à le confronter à ton jugement sévère !lança Alexandre.

Les deux gamins qu'ils venaient de retrouver au fond d'eux échangèrent des regards malicieux. Ils avaient tant de souvenirs communs dans un lit partagé… Les batailles, les rêveries utopiques, les récits épiques, les heures de douces flâneries…

Héphaïstion quitta ses pensées en sentant une main caresser avec une tendresse infinie sa joue. Offrant un dernier sourire à Alexandre, il entreprit de se dégager en douceur de ses bras. Ils avaient de la route à faire jusqu'au palais, et il avait hâte d'essayer ce lit…

Mais le roi n'était pas de cet avis, l'emprisonnant à dessein dans son étreinte pour le retenir contre lui. Le châtain ne protesta pas, appréciant cette source délectable de chaleur au milieu de la nuit épaisse et fraiche.

_ Et demain, au matin, quand tu te réveilleras dans mes bras tu ne douteras plus de moi ni de l'affection que je te porte, pas plus quand nous partagerons notre repas, juste tous les deux, et encore moins quand nous partagerons un bain… Et j'espère que toutes les autres journées seront strictement identiques…, chuchota Alexandre comme s'il adressait une prière.

La main d'Héphaïstion se porta à la bouche qu'il fixait depuis un petit moment, fasciné par son éloquence. Son pouce vint caresser la lèvre inférieure, étonnant le châtain. C'était un geste dont il ne se savait pas capable… Pas avec tant de naturel, pas avec tant de simplicité et d'assurance… Mais c'était très doux, et Alexandre semblait avoir apprécié tout autant que lui, venant même appuyer sa joue contre la main offerte pour quémander quelques tendresses supplémentaires.

_ Je t'aime tant Héphaïstion…

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche, désireux de retourner cet aveu dont les mots pâles le dérangeaient mais dont il devait se contenter faute de mieux. Mais il n'eu pas la possibilité d'exprimer son ressenti. Alexandre le priva de parole en déposant son index sur ses lèvres.

_ Non, je t'en prie… Ne te force pas à prononcer des mots que tu ne penses pas vraiment, juste pour me faire plaisir… J'attendrai que tu sois prêt à les dire, qu'ils sortent d'eux-mêmes…

Héphaïstion hocha timidement la tête, luttant contre son envie de lui faire remarquer que sa remarque pouvait être considérée comme extrêmement prétentieuse. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux, et interdit de le dire, qu'il n'en restait pas moins lucide. C'était juste le regard si chaud, si amoureux, d'Alexandre qui le troublait, le faisait se sentir nu. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme sensation, mais c'était autre chose maintenant qu'il en comprenait le sens.

_ Allons tester ce lit maintenant, trancha le roi. Nous parlons, nous parlons, et au final nous n'agissons pas.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers Bucéphale. Héphaïstion ne pouvait pas cacher son état de fatigue à son compagnon. Il savait que, tout comme lui, il aurait voulu prolonger cette nuit mémorable en rentrant à pied, en prenant tout leur temps… Mais il s'en savait aussi impossible. Un seul regard d'Alexandre l'informa que ce n'était que partie remise, et le roi l'attrapa alors par les hanches pour l'aider à monter sur son destrier. Héphaïstion n'eut pas le temps de le remercier de cette attention que déjà le blond s'installait derrière lui, prenant soin de se coller à son dos pour ensuite l'enserrer de ses bras.

Sans mots, les deux hommes convinrent que ce serait Alexandre qui tiendrait les rênes. Il avait voulu les laisser à Héphaïstion, mais malgré l'honneur qui lui était fait le châtain ne se sentait pas assez fort pour les tenir correctement, et c'était pour Alexandre la parfaite excuse pour prolonger cette douce étreinte.

Le trajet du retour fut lent, serein, tel une ballade. Les deux hommes accueillirent pourtant avec plaisir et un certain soulagement l'arrivée aux quartiers du roi. De là Héphaïstion fut bien obligé d'admettre que le lit de son compagnon était bien le plus confortable du palais, quoiqu'il ne les ai pas tous testés… Le roi en profita pour décréter que son meilleur général se devait d'être reposé pour être au meilleur de ses performances, et pour ça il devait dormir dans le meilleur lit, ce qui l'obligerait désormais à partager en toutes occasions la couche royale. Héphaïstion accepta la sentence avec dignité, faisant rire le blond qui se félicitait déjà de cette décision.

Ce fut enfin apaisé qu'Héphaïstion s'endormit, inconscient que le regard amoureux et attendri d'Alexandre pesait encore sur lui. Il ne serait pas le nouveau Cleytos, ou le nouveau Philotas. Non, il serait et resterait le Patrocle d'Alexandre. C'était là la place que lui attribuait le roi, et qui était à ses yeux la plus importante…

FIN


End file.
